A History Of Rick
by Tara Phoenix
Summary: An imagined history of Rick. Rated M for Language/Sex Please R&R
1. Chapter 1

The cold of the table on the flesh of his back and the tightness of the cuffs holding his wrists and ankles down made Rick cringe and growl as the Gromflomites secured him. One of them strapped a collar around the angry humans neck and synched it down. In all his twenty-three years Rick had never been so humiliated. "I'll get you! You motherfu-!" Rick snarled before being choked by the collar and sputtering.

"Calm down, you pathetic waste," one of the Federation officers said to Rick. They retreated from the holding cell, leaving him alone to stew until no doubt the higher ups arrived. Rick strained against the bonds holding him. His muscles flexed as he used all his strength to try and force his way out despite knowing it was futile. His arms and legs burned and at last he relaxed against the cold table, silently admitting to himself that the situation was bad. He was irritated enough with himself for getting caught that tears stung his eyes, though he refused to let them fall and give his insectoid captors the satisfaction.

The feds had caught him at a blockade in a stolen ship. It hadn't helped his case that the bay of the ship was full of highly responsive explosive material from the next system over. Rick wished they would have listened when he finally admitted he had no intention of using the explosives on the feds for once, but instead was trying very hard to crack an impervious barrier he had come up against. They would have none of his excuses.

Now in the dim light of the holding cell he waited to be executed, or tortured, or both. The federation had proven before to him that there was no room for leniency, spurring the young human to join likeminded rebels. "Time to pay the price," Rick murmured to himself. He was prepared to die, but didn't prefer it.

The door snapped open again and Rick turned his head as well as he could to see who was there to bother him. A rather large Gromflomite with red paint, or at least Rick hoped it was paint, covering him in ornate patterns. This sight was about what Rick expected, but the next thing he saw made his stomach turn. A girl, or rather a woman, stepped into the room behind the Gromflomite. She carried a tablet, projecting a screen before her.

Rick didn't bother trying to decipher what she was tapping away at on the translucent screen. His eyes glided over her. He'd never seen another human off world before. She was tall, and athletic, curvy in all the places he liked. Worst of all she was a red-head, though he suspected it was from the bottle. Her blue eyes flicked to him through the screen, and he was caught staring at her red handed. "Rick Sanchez," she said in a voice that ran down his spine.

"You have an advantage over me," he replied hoping that perhaps he could save his own hide with a little bit of smooth talk.

"I certainly do," she smiled at him as the screen receded into the tablet. His hopes faded.

"Are you human?" he tried to ask, but she ignored him, turning to the Gromflomite.

"He gets the usual, but don't kill him. They want him alive for an execution," she said to the muscle. Ricks stomach sank as the Gromflomite pulled out a real nasty looking device.

"Whoa! Wait lady-" he tried again to speak with her, but was silenced when she looked back to him. Her eyes ran over his body and she let him watch as she surveyed every part of him. Rick felt himself blush when her eyes snagged on his manhood. This was not the way he was accustom to a woman encountering his pride. She knew it made him uncomfortable, and liked making a show of it.

The woman stepped up to him, bending over and whispering in his ear. "Focus on surviving the torture," she said. Rick could feel her breath on his ear and tried not to shiver. If he was going to die, he certainly didn't want to die naked and horny.


	2. Chapter 2

The advice that the woman had given him was easier said than done. Rick let out another scream as he felt the device do its business. Metal prongs sunk into the flesh of his stomach and his muscles tensed as it felt like the blood was boiling in his veins. It was pain unlike anything he'd experienced before, and sweat poured off of Rick as he struggled. "The location of the rebel base of operations?" the Gromflomite asked, pulling the tool away.

"Go f-fuck yourself," Rick panted. The woman lingered in the corner of the room, looking bored.

"Very well," the torturer muttered and traded his tool out. Rick watched as the bastard selected a laser saw.

"Fuck," he hissed letting his head rest back against the table in exasperation.

"Human anatomy is simple, but fun. I think it's funny how devastating it is for your species to lose a limb," he said. Rick knew if the fly were physically able it would be smiling. "Let's see how much of your flesh is worth protecting those worthless friends of yours," the Gromflomite delighted, settling the saw over Rick's ankle.

He flinched hard waiting to feel his foot be severed from his body, but the woman stepped up. "Forget it," she sighed. Rick felt the saw lift away.

"But-" the torturer tried to argue. The woman slapped it hard across the face.

"I said stop," she growled.

"Sorry Captain," he replied.

"If he had anything to say he would have already said it," the woman said. Rick's brain caught up with the situation and he was in disbelief that a human could hold rank in the federation. "You're dismissed," she said. The Gromflomite looked between her and Rick before stowing his tools.

"Captain," he nodded and exited the room. Rick shifted his attention to her and she folded her arms.

"Is this good cop bad cop? Not gonna buy it sweet cheeks," he said trying to put on a brave face and pretend as though he couldn't feel the lingering effects of the torture. She strutted up to the table and rested her hand on his tender stomach. Rick was lanky, but had a layer of muscle honed through adventure. He tensed at her touch and felt the pressure increase.

"No cops here," she said. Rick gritted his teeth as the pain radiated through his body. "I'll advocate for a prison sentence instead of execution if you give me something," she offered.

"Never seen another human off world," he grunted back. She jabbed a finger into one of the oozing wounds the torture device had left and Rick couldn't stifle a yelp.

"Stay on task Sanchez," she commanded.

"Feds aren't interested in earth, so why are you here?" he snapped. Her face filled with scorn, before melding into a wicked smile. She gripped his balls and Rick immediately wished the Gromflomite would come back. "Hey!" he barked.

"What?" she smiled as she squeezed him.

"Ow! Stop it!" Rick snapped. She let go and smiled.

"Rocking half a chub there Sanchez," she smirked. Rick had never been so humiliated, but indeed the abuse had made him throb. He opened his mouth to speak but was silenced when the power cut off and darkness consumed them. His eyes adjusted as the auxiliary lighting kicked on and red light flooded the room.

"W-What?" Rick stammered.

"Shut up," she sighed as she freed him from the cuffs. Rick watched her as she unstrapped his feet and stepped back. "Up," she ordered. He sat up, a hand falling over his nudity and one gripping the side of the table so he didn't topple. "Can you walk?" she asked. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"What's the angle?" he growled. Her game face she'd been wearing since entering the room faded and she softened.

"I'm on your side. Resistance wants you back," she said offering her hand. He shoved her away and slid off the table to his feet.

"I don't need your help," he snapped just as his knees buckled. She stepped up and grabbed him, stopping Rick from toppling to the floor.

"Yeah you do, and I've already blown my cover to get you. We have two minutes to get to the bay and get out of here before the grav locks kick back with the power on and trap us here," she said pulling him back to his feet.

"But-" Rick wanted so badly to argue, but she dragged him towards the door and pounded the manual open button with the side of her fist.

"Rick, you're just going to have to trust me," she said.


	3. Chapter 3

"Why the fuck would I trust you?" Rick spat as the woman half carried him into the hallway beyond the holding room.

"Because if you don't we're both dead," she snapped urging him on. He resisted and pulled away, finally finding the power to stand on his own two legs.

"Give me my fucking c-clothes back!" he shouted. She smacked him across the face.

"Shut up!" she hissed. He looked at her, infuriated. The rage he felt turned to fear nearly instantly as she reached behind herself and pulled a gun from the back of her pants. She took aim at him, and Rick lacked the time or strength to dodge as she fired. His eyes snapped shut, then shot back open as an absence of pain registered. He looked behind himself and spotted a Gromflomite on the ground, gurgling in the throws of death. "Do you trust me now?" she hissed as Rick shifted his gaze back to her. He furrowed his brow and she glanced at her watch. "We literally have about 120 seconds left," she snapped.

"Which way?" he growled. She turned and jogged on. Rick was wobbly, and hesitant to run without covering himself, but kept up. The base was a labyrinth, but she seemed to know exactly where they were going.

"Nearly there," she panted rounding a corner as she glanced back at him. They'd entered the bay, long tunnels leading out to smaller ships attached to the base all around them.

"Halt!" a federation guard shouted. She fired, killing the Gromflomite, but not before it got a shot off.

"Fuck!" the woman yelped toppling to the floor. Rick skidded to a halt as he saw the clean laser burn through her calf. "Run! The ship is around the corner to the left!" she grunted. Rick felt himself freeze as he looked between her and freedom. "Go!" she ordered. He bent and scooped her up, immediately regretting the decision as her added weight aggravated his already damaged body. "Jesus!" she grunted, hesitating to wrap an arm around his neck as he carried her towards the ship. "20 seconds," she said as calmly as she could though there was an edge in her voice.

"I'm hurrying!" Rick grunted as his bare feet pounded on the ramp towards the ship.

"Gotta get in the door before the grav locks kick on," she said.

"I know! I know!" Rick muttered. He hated her with an intensity he never thought possible and four feet from the door thought about dropping her right on her ass.

"Fuck!" she hissed firing off a shot behind him. Rick kept running as more fire was exchanged. They were almost to the door when he felt a sharp biting sensation on his lower right side. He went down, dropping her in the process.

"Fuck me!" he snapped gripping at the wound. It hadn't been a laser that caught him. A projectile had ripped through his skin and it bled into his hand as he cupped the wound.

"Oh shit!" she grunted. The woman forced herself to her feet, opened the ship door and turned. She offered her hand to Rick and without hesitation he took it. She used her own body weight to fall backwards, dragging both of them into the ship. The door snapped shut behind them shielding them from the enemy fire.

Rick writhed on the floor, bleeding into his hands. She sat up and surveyed him. "Jesus Rick," she sighed.

"Oh f-fuck, is it bad?" he asked unwilling to look at himself. She pressed his hands to it.

"Keep pressure, I have to get us in the air before they lock us down," she said hobbling away from him. Rick stayed put on the cold floor, trying to focus on breathing. The dramatic pain radiating through his body was on par with the torture he'd received.

In desperation Rick tried to focus his mind on anything but his own body. He listened to the groan of the ship as it took off, leaving behind the federation base. He wondered if anyone would give chase. Tremors from maneuvering immediately alerted him that indeed the feds were chasing. A moment passed but it felt like an eternity until the ride smoothed out and the woman appeared again, hopping to his side and collapsing.

"You're really bleeding," she said with worry in her voice. Rick saw the vulnerability in her and couldn't help himself.

"Why is it my blood is never where I want it to be when I'm around you?" he smirked.

"You're gonna fucking die if we don't get it stopped Sanchez!" she scolded him. "I signaled for help, they'll pick us up soon," she added. Rick felt himself becoming colder. She looped his arm around herself. "Gotta get you to the infirmary," she murmured. Between the two of them they managed the task with no amount of grace.

Blood trailed behind them as they crashed into the medical bay and she helped Rick collapse onto the waiting table. She turned, rifling through containers looking for medical supplies. "H-hey," Rick managed, "who are you?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Bonnie Hickok," she replied turning to him and popping him in the arm with an injector.

"Hickok? What are you some fucking w-wild west i-icon?" he stammered feeling the drugs, pain, and blood loss tangling in his body.

"Well I sure shoot better than any of the other feds," she said peeling his hand away from the wound and putting a heavy foreign pressure wrap on it. "If I'd been the one shooting at you," she spoke watching the blood soak through the spongy absorbent material, "you'd be dead."

"I've never met another human of-off world," Rick said as she tossed a foil blanket over him to give him some measure of privacy, not that she hadn't seen everything already.

"You never met another human as smart as me," she replied. Rick hated her attitude instantly as she pulled out a section of the bed, and used it as a stool.

"Except me," he said. She smirked at him and he, despite never having hit a woman before, wanted desperately to knock the smile off her face.

"If you are so smart why'd you get nabbed at the boarder like a common crook?" she asked as she pulled up her pants leg to examine her own wound.

"We'll we c-can't all be- be federation agents," he retorted. She looked him up and down; his blond hair was sticking to his skin as sweat dotted his forehead. He was ignorant, and new. Not yet versed in the rough and tumble ways of life beyond their own little mud ball. She'd grown up in space, hurtling from planet to planet, from misadventure to adventure tethered to her father. Sanchez had no way of understanding.

"No one here fits that description," she shrugged hoping to diffuse him. A rise in blood pressure could kill him she supposed.

"Then how-" he started to ask, but she cut him off.

"I've been undercover for four earth years," she said. He looked her over, through the haze realizing they had to be approximately the same age.

"How long have you been out here?" he asked honestly curious.

"Forever," she muttered as she injected herself with a pain killer. "But sure as the sun rises, I'm on your team. Seems like your rising star status was enough of a reason for upper management to want you back in the game," she said bitterly. "At the cost of my mission," she added before hobbling over to the wall and pulling out a node that she promptly attached to his chest. His heart rate and respiration were out of whack, to no surprise of Bonnie. She sat back down and popped herself again with the injector.

"That's a lot," Rick groaned, noticing her second dose of pain medication. From the numbing effect it was having on him he knew it to be a strong dose.

"Going to mother me?" she asked. Rick was acutely aware that he was dying and gripped his side.

"You aren't mothering me. Someone has to be in charge," he sneered starting to raise up. Bonnie greeted him and pushed him back down.

"Stay down," she urged. "Help is nearly here," she added.

"If you're so smart, why don't you work on me," he groaned. She looked him over, truly in worry that he would die.

"I'm not that smart," she murmured to him. As if on cue the infirmary door opened and a Gromflomite entered. Rick shot up in the bed.

"Fucking shit!" he screamed in alarm. Bonnie grabbed at him, forcing him back to the table.

"Whoa! Easy! He's one of us!" she exclaimed.

"Don't let that fucking thing near me!" he shouted. The Gromflomite stepped closer. "No!" he snapped.

"Mick, get in here! He's fucking dying," Bonnie snapped.

"And he hates me for my blood too," the Gromflomite grumbled.

"And you're a doctor. You can do no harm," a new voice spoke. Rick looked back to the door and glanced a man with large wings on his back, his voice clinical.

"Bird, help me hold him!" Bonnie ordered. Mick entered the room and started to prepare his instruments. The winged man stepped up, gripping Rick. The human on the table struggled against his captors, until Bonnie got in his face, holding him by the cheeks. "Rick stop!" she commanded, and for some reason he couldn't place he listened.

Mick started to place a mask over Rick, and the faint smell of gas prompted him to slap away the Gromflomite and look dead into Bonnie's eyes. "You'll watch him?" he asked with fear tinting his voice. "Don't let him fucking kill me," he panted. She gripped his hand.

"I'm right here. I promise you'll wake back up," she said as the mask covered his face again and the darkness of unconsciousness soaked his vision.


	5. Chapter 5

Rick had always loved the disorienting sensation of returning to consciousness. However it was generally an excess of drugs, drinking, and women that was to blame for his initial pass out. In this case, only two of those factors had been involved in a less than enjoyable way.

His eyes opened, feeling like there was sand in them, and he stared up at the ceiling trying to remember the party from the night before. A woman came to his mind, followed by aliens, a man with wings and a filthy insect. Rick tried to make sense of the fragmented memory of his dream. Then the pain caught up with him and he snapped out of his haze.

"Fuck!" he snapped trying to sit up as the pain in his side radiated through his body. Rick glanced around the room as he fell back into the pillows, unable to get up. It was unfamiliar, but definitely human. The bed was soft, cradling his broken body. A hand crafted quilt covered him, holding in his own heat. On the bedside table was a pad and pencil, water, and lamp with a red shade that he turned on. The soft glow of the incandescent bulb illuminated the rest of the room, exposing a lived in environment. Clothes scattered about, papers pinned to the walls, and books littering the desk across the room made it not so unlike his own bedroom.

"Welcome back," Bonnie said form the doorway. Rick shifted his attention to her.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"Home," she replied as she leaned against the doorframe. "I didn't know where to take you, and even if I did, you're not ready to fly solo yet," she added. Rick pulled away the quilt and looked at the bandaging taped to his body. "Your driving a brand new liver. Better than the old one, and guaranteed to take more abuse, so you're welcome," she said.

"What?" he snapped.

"Mick couldn't save yours, so we had to grow a new one for you," she said. Rick's head felt like it would explode.

"You let him fucking cut out my liver?" he hissed. She smirked.

"And I made him put in a new one," she replied. Rick pressed both his palms to his forehead and groaned.

"Jesus Christ," he moaned.

"Yeah join the club," she laughed. "I felt the same way when I woke up without a kidney," she chuckled.

"You're i-insane," he snapped. This woman was a new breed of crazy, and he had seen some crazy in the wilds of the universe. She entered the room and stood above him.

"Only insane thing here is why you are so damn special they tanked my mission," she said suddenly turning cold. Rick furrowed his brow.

"You got me there. I don't fucking know," he muttered. She, with no passion, smacked the bandaging sending a ripple of pain through him.

"Hazard a guess," she instructed as Rick writhed.

"Y-you're a real fucking b-bitch lady," he sneered.

"I had a lot riding on being in the federations good graces, and I threw that away for you," Bonnie said evenly.

"Well I didn't ask for you to help," he replied from the flat of his back. Rick guarded his wound now more closely, ready for her next strike.

"You didn't have to," she growled.

"Well you didn't have to follow orders like a trained fucking lap dog. Maybe they want me alive because they know I have the b-balls to say no to fucking stupid p-plans," he exploded. Bonnie reeled back, wanting to slap him across the face, but stopped.

"True enough," she whispered. "The difference between you and I is loyalty, and a willingness to support someone without question," she muttered. Rick felt a pang of bitterness at her assessment of his character.

"Well then you better just open your legs and lube up now lady, because that course of a-action will get you fucked," he sneered. Bonnie looked at him coldly.

"Already has, hasn't it Rick?" she said. The statement struck him, and he felt curiosity itch at the back of his mind. It warred with his desire to play it cool.

"So w-what was your dumb mission anyway?" he asked trying to sound aloof.

"Doesn't matter," Bonnie said retreating to the door. "Bed pan is beside you if you need it. Yell if you want something, my bedroom is next door," she sighed. Rick didn't say anything as she closed the door and left him alone.


	6. Chapter 6

Sleep found him on and off. Despite not being able to get comfortable, Rick knew his body demanded rest to heal itself. He wished he had a drink, but didn't feel like calling his own personal nightmare in to cater to the need. Bonnie did not make another appearance, and Rick rested fitfully until the sun was up and peeking through the blinds.

Though he was glad his body was performing normal functions, Rick was not pleased to realize that the bedpan would not suffice for his next activity. "Bonnie?" he called his voice raspy from disuse. Through the wall he heard the squeak of a cheap bed and then footsteps.

"Yeah?" she replied opening the door.

"I uh- I gotta use the bathroom," he said. Bonnie let out a small sigh and nodded.

"Sure," she said and moved around the bed, pulling the blanket from him. "Slow and steady," she said as she took ahold of him and helped Rick fight into a sitting position on the edge of the bed. "Okay?" she asked as he grimaced in pain. He managed a nod, but knew words would betray him. She looped her arm around him and they managed to get him on his feet. "Good," she nodded as they walked, jagged step by step.

In the bathroom the cold tile felt good on his bare feet. The soft pajama pants that Bonnie must have put him in drug the floor, and essentially fell down as Rick pulled at them before collapsing onto the toilet, panting hard. "I'll wait outside," Bonnie said as she exited. Rick had never experienced such shame, but was beyond being too embarrassed. He did his business and with no small effort managed to get himself up and wash his hands. He staggered to the door, and found Bonnie waiting outside.

"Okay?" she asked. He nodded. "Back to bed or?" she shrugged as he leaned against the doorframe.

"I need to go home," he said as sweat rolled down his forehead. With surprising tenderness she shook her head and spoke.

"You aren't ready," she said. "Unless someone is there to take care of you?" she asked hopefully. He shook his head.

"I live alone, but I don't want to stay here," he said. She watched as he started to wobble on his legs and took ahold of him.

"You're no burden I can't handle," Bonnie sighed as she led him back to her bedroom and put him to bed. Rick was asleep before she'd covered him over with the quilt. Bonnie exited the room, closing the door gently.

Next door she entered the 'guest' room, with its cheap pull out couch and sank into bed. Tinkering with the communicator she'd been building she was careful not to lose the stray screws in the folds of the blankets. His presence was a burden, she realized. Not only because he was busy sleeping in her bed, but because he was a reminder that she now had no avenue to achieve her own goals.

The communicator came to life and she smiled. "Come in Bird," she said.

"Bonnie, it is pleasing to hear from you," Birdperson said after a long silence.

"Likewise," she replied.

"You and Rick arrived safely on Earth?" he asked.

"Yeah. He's resting," she said.

"The council has requested that upon his recovery you come in," Birdperson said. Bonnie sighed. "They have work for Sanchez, and you need to be debriefed," he said.

"What makes him so special?" she asked. She'd been undercover so long that she had grown out of the loop. Her absence from the rebel agenda was a welcome relief, but also concerning.

"Rick Sanchez has shown intelligence unusual for a species as simple as yours," Birdperson replied. "He has been developing technologies that will be useful for the resistance," he added.

"I see," she murmured.

"I am pleased you've returned Bonnie," Birdperson said unprompted. Bonnie smiled.

"I'm happy to be back," she said.

"Were you able to garner the location of your father from the federation?" he asked. Bonnie drew in a long breath.

"No, but I did find out he is alive and in custody," she replied.

"I am sorry you did not have more success, but I believe Sanchez was a worthy cause to abandon your previous mission," Birdperson observed. Bonnie shook her head, silently lamenting the choice anyhow.

"He seems like a loose cannon," she said.

"Even for our ranks, yes. From what I've heard he is," Birdperson replied. "He has had dealings with Squanchy," he added.

"Oh Jesus…" Bonnie sighed.


	7. Chapter 7

Rick woke on the fourth day to the muffled sounds through the wall and a throbbing erection. "Fuck," he muttered as he realized what his subconscious mind had been listening to. Even worse he realized it was hot. Bonnie was touching herself on the other side of the wall and despite his injury and better judgment he wanted in on it. "Oh my god," he hissed to himself as he listened to her near the end. It was everything he could do to keep his hand off himself. When she came with a wonderful breath cry he nearly coated himself.

Rick had never exhibited mental discipline, but this was a complete violation of his principles. He lived by a code of conduct that befitted his style and rule number one was that when he desired something, he would stop at nothing to attain it until he wanted something else. However, for the first time in a long time he chastised himself for even wanting her. Rick vowed to stop the ridiculous behavior.

He listened as she went to the bathroom and the shower kicked on. "Fuck," he muttered as he forced himself up against the protest of his body. Shaky legs carried him to the bathroom and he crept in silently as Bonnie hummed behind the curtain. Rick ripped open the plastic sheet and exposed her with a scream.

"Jesus Christ!" she shouted fumbling to cover herself. Rick gave her a long slow up and down. He licked his lips, wishing he could hide his desire.

"Now we're even," he said meeting her gaze at last. She had gone from shocked to furious in about half a second and she stared him down, no longer hiding. Rick could have sworn she was even posing for him.

"Great," she growled. Bonnie hated him so much. She hated what he'd done to her life and she hated his attitude. An evil idea popped into her head and as the water tumbled down her she grinned. "Now get out or get in," she said evenly to him. She realized instantly she'd won when his jaw dropped.

"Don't say what you don't mean lady," he snarled at her in a warning tone. Bonnie gave him a defiant look as she raised her eyebrows. Rick wasn't sure what the state of his physical condition was, but he certainly felt fit as an adrenaline surge coursed through him. He knew he could win this battle of wills. She stepped back making room for him and he couldn't help but drop his pants and clamor in with her.

Bonnie snapped the curtain shut, stepping up so that she nearly touched him. Rick kept a hand over his dick, but it wasn't hard to see what was happening. "Good choice, you were starting to smell," she said wickedly. Rick tensed as she changed the angle of the showerhead so it hit him, soaking his hair and cascading down his flesh. It hit his incision, burning a little and he winced temporarily distracted from his throbbing.

"You're a little evil," he mused. She reached past him and grabbed the soap.

"More than a little," she replied as she started to scrub herself. Rick watched, knowing full well she was putting on a show for him. He didn't know why, but he knew he liked it. She passed the soap to him, and it was all he could do to not grab her as she started to wash her hair. Her hands in her hair left her so exposed and Rick smirked.

The smile faded as she stepped up to him, pressing against him, and started to wash his hair. "Let me help," she whispered to him. He shuddered as her fingers worked through his hair, then started to massage down his neck to his shoulders. Rick let out an involuntary groan. "Good?" she asked.

"Mhmm," he murmured. She kept working until the tension was gone and he'd closed his eyes enjoying himself. Bonnie felt him throbbing against her as she stopped and he opened his eyes, looking down at her. Their faces were inches apart. Bonnie let her eyes flick from his to his lips and back, sending out all the signals. Rick leaned in, going for it, but she put a finger to his lips.

"Nope," she smiled. His eyes flicked open, as he deflated. She grinned. "You really want me?" she asked dragging her fingers up his legs, over his hips.

"Don't," he groaned. Bonnie smiled putting on full flirt mode. She rested her arms around his shoulders, letting her hands play with his hair.

"Do you want me Rick?" she asked. He bit his lip knowing full well it was a trap. "You want me to suck you off right here?" she giggled at him

"Fuck yeah," he growled finally breaking resolve as he let his hands fall down her sides and graze her ass. Bonnie smiled and turned off the water, opening the curtain. She removed herself from his grip and stepped out, wrapping up in a towel. Rick stood there dripping, throbbing at watching her with his heart breaking.

"You're never gonna get to fuck me," she said as she wrung out her hair.

"You're fucking evil," he groaned. She gave him one last flirty look as she bit her lip.

"More than a little, remember?" she said with a wink. Bonnie sauntered out having won. Rick watched her go, realizing only after she was out of view that he'd lost the contest.


End file.
